Complex automation solutions are nowadays often developed in a distributed manner, in other words, various different teams or companies are involved in the development, commissioning, operation and maintenance. Such a separation often already takes place in the development of a plant, whereby several companies work on different parts of the plant. Example: Company A supplies a special machine, Company B supplies the remaining machine parts, Company C issues the HMI system for operating/monitoring the plant, and a further company finally handles the integration. Furthermore, a main contractor instructs the individual contractors and naturally the end customer.